


Wrong Number

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, RoseMari, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: When Rose accidentally gushes about Marinette to Marinette, she finds that feelings are mutual.





	Wrong Number

"Jules, Jules, Jules, _please_ help me!," Rose's voice shot off rapidly. "I know I said I'd stop thinking about her, but she's so cute and sweet. I was really nervous about my pink highlights but she said they made my eyes pop and I just- Jules, I'm dying over here."

Marinette could practically hear the way she undoubtedly fell dramatically onto her bed, but that's not what held her attention. Her breath caught in her throat, recognizing the compliment she had paid her friend not even three hours ago. Obviously, she didn't know it was Marinette on the phone, and she was about to reveal it when Rose continued.

"Ugh, you should've seen her! Her hair was curled and loose, her eyeliner was flawless, and I swear it took everything I had not to think about smudging her lipstick with a kiss. _Jules, you're the only other person I've ever thought that about!"_ There was a loud bang that made Marinette jerk the phone away from her ear for a moment. A few scuffling sounds came through, and then, "Sorry, I kinda accidentally threw it an-" the voice stopped. "Jules why does my contact name for you say Mari?"

"Um... It might be because I am Mari," she said, a smile on her face. Rose didn't respond for several long moments. Concerned, Marinette asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm afraid I have to go jump into the Seine right now," Rose told her, mortification creeping into her voice. Marinette started to chuckle, and it turned into full-blown laughter. "Oh no," Rose groaned, "now you're laughing at me. This is horrible, please forget I said anything."

But Marinette couldn't help her laughter, and was thankful that Rose seemed to be waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm-" she gasped out- "I'm so sorry, oh my god. Here, let me- let me Skype you, okay?"

Not a minute later, Rose answered the skype call, and even through the crappy quality, Marinette could see how pink her face was. She could see that her own face was red from laughing, but she knew that her cheeks would be dusted pink if she hadn't laughed so much.

"Okay, okay," she said between giggles. "I promise I wasn't laughing at you. It's just this situation is so funny when I'm on the other end of it."

"Yeah, I be- wait. You've been in my shoes before?" Rose asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

Marinette nodded. "Oh, definitely. Twice with Adrien and a whopping five times with Alya." Rose laughed at that, and Marinette smiled. "So... you wanted to smudge my lipstick, huh?" she teased.

"Mari, please don't."

"Okay, fine. It's just such a shame, because I recently got a new tube and really wanted to try it on." She looked dramatically over at her desk before glancing back at Rose. "You know, I think it's your color, too."

Rose squeaked and her hands quickly clapped over her mouth. "You can't just _say_ things like that!"

Grinning, Marinette waggled her eyebrows. "Hows about you come over, and you can try it on?"

"... I'll be over in ten."

Just before Rose could exit out of the call and get ready, Marinette called out, "If you make it five, we can scrapbook all about it after!"

"Mari _nette!_ " she spluttered, pouting at the laughing girl on her screen.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Although if you really did, I wouldn't say no-"

The call ended, and Marinette managed to reign in her laughter. Standing up and stretching, she looked around her messy room and sighed. "Now I just need to find where I put the darned thing," she muttered, despite there being a certain skip in her step.


End file.
